Super Mario Palace
by TwilightSnow
Summary: *currently not far enough in progress to reveal main plot* Mario sets off on an adevnture full of humor, romance, action, swords, talking Yoshis, evil sorcerers, and memories to last a lifetime. temporary summary Latest Update: Episode 1 Prologue


Super Mario Palace

Episode 1: A Shokka's Plea

Mario took another sip of his Mushroom tea on a sunny Sunday morning. Everything was… quiet. Until…

"Hey bro, look what I got!" shouted Mario's brother, Luigi, as he rushed inside. "Parakarry brought me this letter! Here, I'll read it to you! Heck, you don't care! It just says that DAISY INVITED ME TO A DUEL DOME!!"

Mario could tell Luigi was very excited. He did, after all, have feelings for Daisy.

"Go ahead," said Mario, setting down his tea. "I'll stay here, and you can go on your little date."

At the word "date", Luigi fainted from anxiety, falling to the floor and knocking down a vase on a shelf. Mario began to slap Luigi.

"Wake up!" he demanded. "You'll never get through life if you faint so easily!"

Luigi hastily got up, and replied,

"Oh! You got something, too! Let me find it…"

Luigi dug through his pockets until he grinned, signaling he found whatever he was looking for.

"Here!" said Luigi, handing Mario a white envelope. "I gotta go! See ya!"

Luigi ran out the door, leaving Mario to relax in peace. Mario sat back down, and reached for his tea. HUH!! Mario's tea was frozen solid!

What's going on? How did that happen? Mario thought.

He touched it again to confirm it was frozen. It was. Mario sighed, and reached for his mail. He tore the envelope open, and a withered piece of paper slipped out. Mario picked it up and began to read it.

Dear Hero by the name of Mario,

Please come to my kingdom. We are in dire need of you r help. We must have you come as soon as you can. Hurry. We are in grave danger. I will tell you the details when you arrive. I have included a map of the Mushroom Kingdom and a route to mine. We will be waiting.

Colorah

Who's Colorah? I don't know him! thought Mario as he read the signature at the bottom.

It seemed whoever wrote it needed help. Mario reached into the envelope, and as the letter had said, an old withered map had been included. Mario carefully analyzed it.

On the west side was the Mushroom Kingdom. The map included all the Mushroom Kingdom. At the east side of it was Buzz City and Pixie River, which separated the Mushroom Kingdom from a territory belonging to an unknown- but dangerous- race of people. In the middle of the map was that territory. The route to the kingdom was through the forest on the other side of the Pixie River. It then crossed through a large meadow. On the other side of the meadow was a white spot, labeled as the kingdom Mario was to report to. After reading the map, Mario decided to thaw out his frozen tea cup. He reached for it, and- HUH? His tea was liquid and hot again!

"YOUCH!" barked Mario, taking his finger out of the burning cup.

Am I losing my mind!? pondered Mario. I could swear my tea was frozen!

Scolding himself for letting his mind wonder, Mario decided to pack his bag. He trotted to his room and opened his drawers. He would need many supplies for an out-of-the-kingdom trip. Sorting out what he needed from what he didn't, Mario stuffed his things into an old pack that once belonged to Luigi long ago. Last, he grabbed the Golden Mushroom that Princess Peach had recently given to him as a gift for recently taking care of the "Goomba Incident" at the castle. Mario shuddered. The "Goomba Incident" had been somewhat… freaky. As he stapped the bag , he felt an icy cold hand reach out and grab his shoulder. Mario spun around immediately. Nothing was there.

That does it! thought Mario. No more Shroom Tea with caffeine for me!

After closing his bag, Mario skimmed the drawers for pencil and paper. After some searching, he found the things he was looking for. He sat down, and wrote a note to Luigi saying he was out to the BeanBean kingdom to buy exotic foods for a feast celebrating the victory in the "Goomba Incident". He pinned the note to the bed, and walked out the door.

The weather was beatiful, the sun was shining, and Cheep Cheeps could be heard singing in the nearby river. But Mario knew this was no time to admire a nice day. He had a kingdom to save. Little did he know he would have to go through the biggest adventure of his life.


End file.
